


Ghost Hunters: The Queen Mary

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Halloween 2019 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Hello! This was one of the fics that were in my 2019 Halloween fic series, I only made 3 total but it's 3 more than I thought I would have written. The one before this was a Haunted House fic and the one after is a Trick or Treating one. You can find all of these in the Halloween 2019  collection
Relationships: Quinn Lance/Roman Sampson, elizabeth queen/Ronnie stein
Series: Halloween 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522640





	Ghost Hunters: The Queen Mary

It didn't take a lot of convincing to get Ronnie to agree. Quinn was a little harder to get on board...both with the idea and the boat itself. But they got her to go along with it nonetheless with the help of her boyfriend Roman.

Eliza didn't really have a plan. It was spooky season and she wanted to do something spooky. She knew that if she went alone she would probably end up dead so she brought Quinn in hopes that her boyfriend would also join and he could protect them from creeps and weirdos. She invited Ronnie because he had nothing else to do and everyone keeps telling her she has to go on dates to progress the relationship.

She was happy with where they were in their relationship. They only see each other a few times a month but it was enough for her. Quinn keeps saying that isn't how a relationship should be but Ronnie never complains. Either way, he's here now and they're going to find ghosts....Hopefully.

Everyone walked into the small room that Eliza had booked for them. She didn't think about the fact that it's four people staying in a small room with one bed...But it's not like anyone is going to sleep tonight anyway so it's fine. This won't turn into one of those tropes where there's only one bed because, if anyone does sleep, the girls would obviously take the bed and Ronnie and Roman can fight over the couch.

They all sat their bags down and looked around the room. Eliza immediately went to writing on the walls, there were stories of how this was the "Most Haunted" of all the rooms on the ship. It went into some details of how it got that name and she couldn't contain her excitement.

"We might die tonight." She said, looking over at the other three. They all gave her a concerned look, her tone of voice was way too happy about that information.

"Are you planning on killing us?" Quinn asked, walking over to the wall that Eliza was looking at. Eliza let her read through it, watching her reaction as she got through it. She nodded slowly then turned to Roman and Ronnie. "If we die tonight, It's on you two for letting it happen."

Quinn walked over to the bed and sat down, opening up her phone. "I thought your dad had a rule about boats." She glanced at Eliza for a second before giving her attention to her phone.

"He does." Eliza nodded, walking around the room. "But this one isn't moving."

"Loophole!" Ronnie jumped into the conversation before dropping down to the floor and looking at the coffee table by the couch.

"What are you doing?" Quinn put her phone down and raised an eyebrow at him, he sat back up and shrugged.

"Looking for ghosts!"

Eliza laughed, sitting down on the couch by Ronnie. "They don't come out until night."

Ronnie frowned for a second as he pulled himself up onto the couch beside Eliza. "It's 4."

"Yeah, we're gonna be here for a few hours before things get interesting."

Just as the words left Eliza's mouth there was a knocking on the walls that made everyone stop and look around. They continued their silence for a few seconds after the knocking stopped, exchanging looks with each other.

"Probably the neighbors." Eliza shrugged, pulling out her phone and laying back on the couch.

"There's no one else here." Roman said, walking back from the door.

"Maybe it's housekeeping." Quinn suggested, scrolling through something on her phone.

"It's a ghost!" Ronnie jumped up and walked over to the door. "You can't come in!"

"No, come in!" Eliza called back from her spot on the couch. "I wanna see something!"

Seconds after finishing her sentence, a pillow came flying at her from across the room. She dodged it then looked directly at Quinn, narrowing her brows.

"What the fuck!?"

"You aren't supposed to invite them in!"

"They're already in, that's why we got this room!"

Ronnie and Roman watched the two argue from the sidelines. They looked back and forth as the girls argued, giving their attention to whoever was yelling. This went on for several minutes before they stepped in.

"How about those ghost tours?" Roman suggested, looking between the two of them.

Quinn shook her head. "Gross."

Eliza picked up the pillow and threw it back at Quinn. "You're gross." She stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. "Let's go."

The four of them made their way down towards where the ghost tour was going to start and were able to catch the group of people before they all started the tour. The tour lasted almost 2 hours and for the entire thing, the four of them just made jokes and tried to scare each other.

In the end, they learned absolutely nothing and by the end of the tour they were tired and ready to grab some snacks and head back to their room.

Back in the room, there was a pile of snacks sitting on the coffee table next to a Ouija board that Eliza found underneath the couch. Quinn sat on the bed, far from it with a snack in her hand. Ronnie sat on the floor across from the couch, looking at the board. Roman was leaned against the wall between the bed and couch. And Eliza sat on the couch, looking down at the board then at the rest of the group.

"No." Quinn shook her head, getting a confused look from the boys and a frown from Eliza.

"You didn't know what I was gonna say." Eliza tried to defend herself but gave up about halfway through the sentence. Quinn knew her better than anyone else, there was no fighting that.

Ronnie looked between the two of them then back at the board. "Yes." He nodded, looking up at Eliza.

"He's an idiot." Quinn pointed to Ronnie, not breaking eye contact with Eliza.

"He's my idiot and he's playing along. Unlike some people." She cocked her head, crossing her arms.

Ronnie's brows narrowed as he looked up at Roman. "Should I be offended?"

"No, I think it's supposed to be a compliment."

Ronnie nodded, bringing his focus back to the girls. "Why not try it? It's not even a real board."

"The box says it's not a toy." Quinn stood up and joined Roman by the wall.

"It came in a box." Eliza muttered. "It's not even made of bone, it's made of plastic. It's fine." She patted the seat next to her, looking at Quinn.

Quinn groaned as Roman dragged her over to the other two. Roman sat beside Ronnie on the floor and Quinn took the seat next to Eliza. They followed the instructions on the box and the room went quiet.

"Hey ghosts, you up?" Ronnie said, breaking the silence in the group. They all waited a few seconds before someone else spoke up.

"They're cowards." Eliza whispered, earning a slight push from Quinn."You don't believe in them either."

"That doesn't mean I want to piss them off."

Eliza rolled her eyes and the group went quiet again. They waited a few minutes and nothing happened.

"This is bullshit." Eliza took her hands off of the piece and reached for the tarot cards, Quinn quickly slapped her hand away.

"It says no touching."

"It's a tourist trap, babe."

"You guys gonna be okay sharing a bed tonight?" Roman asked, looking at the two girls.

Quinn nodded. "She'll die before I will."

After a few more snacks and taunting the ghosts, they all went to sleep. The weird noises continued all through the night but no one saw anything strange. The sun started to rise and boys were basically bouncing off of the walls by the time the girls opened their eyes....Well, Ronnie was.

Eliza sat up in bed, looking over at Roman. "Where's the other one?"

"He died." Roman responded, not looking up from his phone.

Just as he said that, the room door swung open and Ronnie was coming down the hall. "Coffee." He handed her a cup and sat the other one down on the stand next to Quinn's side of the bed.

Eliza took the cup from him and judged his wide awake appearance. "How much have you had?"

"3 cups."

Eliza looked past Ronnie and to Roman. "What the fuck?"

He shrugged. "He's an adult."

"I don't think there's any ghosts." Ronnie crossed his arms, looking around the room. "If there are, they're boring."

Quinn groaned from under the blanket, slowly poking her head out. "Shut up."

"It's 8 AM." Ronnie replied, pointing to the coffee even though she can't see him. "I got you coffee."

Quinn looked at Eliza. "I hate your boyfriend."

Eliza nodded, sitting her coffee down and sliding back under the blanket.

"Where we going next week?"

Eliza shook her head. "I'm bringing Zach next week."

"And Cody?" Quinn asked.

"No, If I did that I might as well bring Ronnie."

"Hey!" Ronnie nudged Eliza's leg under the blanket.

Eliza came back up from under the blanket and looked at him. "If you pack our things I'll let you go to Salem with me."

"Hell yeah." Quinn laughed.

Ronnie looked around the room, Eliza's things weren't too all over the place. Quinn's things were everywhere. "I think I've had enough ghost adventures." He said before walking over to the couch and sitting next to Roman.

"Loser." Quinn mumbled, sitting up and laying her head on Eliza's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get packed so we can get home." 


End file.
